You Saw What!
by Mrs.-Wiz-Khalifa
Summary: Bella, Jasper, and Emmett are siblings. Bella can see the dead. No one knows except her. One summer the gang, excluding Bella, decides to go to Italy. They don't come back. Bella thinks they are dead. How come she can't see their ghosts?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Ugh. Why did she have to make me do this? Right now Alice and Rosalie forced me to go shopping with them. Rosalie is 18 and Alice is 17. I just turned 14 this September. A lot of people don't know this, but I can see dead people. I am afraid to tell anyone because I have the irrational fear of them putting me in an asylum. Anyway, Rosalie is dating my brother, Emmett, while Alice is dating my other brother, Jasper. Then there is Edward. He is like my own personal God. Edward is Alice's twin brother. We all hang out as a group. Truth is that I have had the biggest crush on Edward for the longest time.

"Bella, turn around so I can see how your butt looks in that dress." Alice said with such enthusiasm.

"Omigod. Look over at that dress Alice!" Rose said just as she saw this aqua colored silk dress. To me it looked a little too big.

After a long and painful 3 hours at that 1 store, we went into a Victoria's Secret. Just as I walked out of the dressing room with a lacy deep blue bra and matching panties, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward walked into the store, looking a little uncomfortable I might add.

"Hey, boys." Alice and Rosalie said in unison. Really, its like they plan some of the things they say.

"Hello ladies, where is Bella?" Jasper questioned.

"Oh, she is in the dressing room trying on some matching lingerie." Alice blurted out. All three of the boys looked uncomfortable. Just as I tried to make my escape, I stubbed my big toe into the side the dressing room wall. They all turned to look and see me in nothing but a bra and underwear.

Edward covered his eyes, Jasper turned around, and Emmett, well Emmett fell on the floor laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Ha only Bella could try to sneak away and stub her toe and cause a whole rack to fall over!" Emmett all but screamed.

That's all it took. I felt my face heat up as I rushed back into the dressing room, while watching where I was going this time. After about 5 minutes, I came out of the dressing room and was about to explain about my accident but Jasper cut me off.

"Bella, do you know how we were planning on hanging out over the summer? All of us? Well, it turns out we have other plans. We are planning on going to Italy. I-we don't think it would be a good idea if you came with us. You are still so young. We are pretty much done with school. You still have a while to go. We are all really sorry. We will try to make it up to you somehow." He said so fast it was hard for me to understand. Just as he said that I got a chill. I tried to not make it obvious that there was a ghost near by so I turned around and left. Hopefully, they would think that I was mad at them. Just as they were out of hearing range, I turned to find a man around his 40's standing there.

"Don't let them go, something terrible is going to happen." He whispered as he vanished.

Hmmm well, I wonder what that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

The next couple of days, Emmett and Jasper have been packing. Life passed by me in a blur. All that I could think of is what that ghost said to me. 3 other ghosts have come and gone with the same message.

"Bella, which shirt do you think Alice will like better? The green one or the orange one?" Jasper asked me while he held up the shirt to his torso. (Pics on profile!)

"Ummmmm the green one." I said. They were leaving for Italy tonight. I didn't know how I could stop them. The hours ticked by quicker than I thought possible. Soon, it was time for them to go.

"Bye Bella! I'm going to miss you so much!" Alice said while she hugged me tighter than I thought she could. I hugged everyone else except Edward. I wanted to save him for last.

"Goodbye Bella, I truly am going to miss you." He said while hugging me tightly to his body.

"Please! Don't leave, guys I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Listen to me!" I all but screamed.

"No, we are going on this trip if you like it or not Bella!" Emmett screamed at me. I was in shock. He has never screamed at me before. Everyone else started to get uncomfortable. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran away sobbing. Before I left I noticed 3 faces. Jasper's looked upset, Emmett's looked guilty and hurtful and Edward's face looked, well lets just say if looks could kill. I cried on my bed until I heard the car pull out of the driveway. Well, I just hope that those ghosts were wrong about it all. I'm sure I am just being paranoid. The next couple of weeks went by in a flash. Then I got a phone call from my mother.

"Bella, baby there was an accident. Emmett, Jasper and all of your nice little friends are dead." She said between choked sobs. I couldn't believe it. The ghosts were right after all. I dropped the phone. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran upstairs and cried until I fell asleep. Saturday was their funeral. I didn't want to go but Charlie made me.

'Please, it is just going to be hard on me. I'll probably have to leave early because I won't be able to take it." I said to Charlie.

"No, Bella end of discussion." He said in the tone I knew not to fight against. Well, it looks like I was going to the funeral.

EPOV

The pain was excrusiating. I did all I could to not scream. I heard Alice and Rosalie begging for death. All I could faintly remember was we went to the Volturi Castle for a grand tour. They took us into the throne room and 3 papery men sat in the thrones. They greeted us all and they attacked everyone. Everything else went black. Out of nowhere the pain stopped. I was in shock. It's over? I thought. I opened my eye and everything was crystal clear. I sat up straight and looked all around. I saw Emmett and Jasper they were completely still. Were they dead? I wondered to myself. Alice sat straight up quicker than anything I've ever seen.

"Damn, that explains a lot." She said in a voice that was like bells. She looked even more beautiful. Just then the other 3 sat up. They all were beautiful. Expecially Rosalie, she looked like a goddess.

"What the hell are we?" Jasper questioned.

"You are vampires. My name is Carlisle Cullen." A blonde man said. He had golden eyes. He was beautiful as well. That was when I realized that we all had crimson red eyes. I flinched. _Well, that went well. God, they probably think I do drugs or something._ He said. But I didn't see his lips move.

"No I don't think you do drugs, I just think you are crazy. I mean vampire's really? If I was a vampire I could jump from this wall to the next in a blink of an eye." I said, but just as I said this I flew to the other wall incredibly fast.

"How did you know what I thought?" he asked me.

"I heard you." Was all I said. (and you obviously know that he can read minds. I just don't wanna write it.)

'What about Bella?" Emmett asked. God, Bella. It may sound weird but I have had the biggest crush on Bella forever. Emmett explained to Carlisle how him and Bella had a fight just before we left for Italy. When Emmett was done, Carlisle explained how we were attacked by the Volturi and how we can never see our families again.

"Please, can we just see Bella one last time? We will hide in the bushes!" Rosalie said. Everyone seemed to agree with her. Carlisle agreed as long as we keep our distance.


	3. Author's Note

Dear Fanfiction readers,

I will not be finishing You Saw What. But, I will be starting a new story very soon I hope you guys will like it. In fact, I'm going to start it right now. Wish me luck.

-Breyona


End file.
